Lorenzo Belli
'''Aureolus Lorenzo Belli' (ロレンツォ・アウレオルス・ベリ Rorentso Aureorusu Beri) is the main antagonist of Haunting Ground. Lorenzo is an enigmatic figure that rests in the background for most of the game, does everything in his power to help Fiona Belli. Little is known about him initially except that he is extremely old and confined to a wheelchair. Haunting Ground Once Fiona defeats Debilitas, Daniella, and Riccardo, she meets Lorenzo, who reveals his true intentions: he needs the Azoth to attain immortality, and was helping Fiona in order to bring her closer to him. Lorenzo is endlessly persistent and will not cease pursuit, returning to life each time Fiona attempts to kill him but he is also the weakest, due to having to crawl on his hands. The third time Lorenzo returns, he restores his youth and power, looking similar to Riccardo and Ugo, and during the final battle is pushed into a pit of molten lava. As Fiona and Hewie begin to leave the castle, Lorenzo returns one last time as a flaming skeletal figure and begins pursuit once again. Eventually he succumbs to the flames, and dies for good. In Lorenzo's final form as a flaming skeletal figure, the level can be very hard, because everything is shaking and collapsing, and Fiona will fall down if she doesn't stand still, slowing her down. Flaming Lorenzo is very quick. And when a statue is about to fall on Fiona, it takes time for Fiona to "push" it on its place. When Lorenzo is very close to Fiona, and she has not pulled the statue away from her, it can result in a instant game over, because flaming Lorenzo can kill Fiona instantly if he touches her. Quotes * "Human beings... Human life... They are not capable of grasping this truth. We cannot merely sit idle and await the future. We must dedicate our lives to the realization of the truth! Ah, Fiona... No... My Azoth... Come to me... Come to me." * "Azoth is the essence of life! We alchemists have the ability to convert it into power! We can live forever! Your Azoth, Fiona, belongs to me! Come to me, Fiona. I will now extract the Azoth latent in you, in order to realize the everlasting life of Aureolus Belli." * "Your effort is for naught. How long do you plan to keep this up? Let's finish this, Fiona..." * "I won't leave a drop behind, my dear!" * "You cannot resist me, Fiona!" * "It's over..." * "Why, thank you." * "I've had it..." Trivia *Though not directly revealed, it is clear that Lorenzo is Daniella's creator and "master". *By technicality, he is Fiona's grandfather, as the "father" of Riccardo and Ugo. *Interestingly, Lorenzo's elderly appearance seems similar to that of Ozwell E. Spencer from Resident Evil. Also, both Ozwell and Lorenzo were enigmatic antagonists who betrayed many people in order to acquire their own power. *He shares similarities to Devil May Cry 3's Vergil. Like Lorenzo, he is a relative of the protagonist who is obsessed with obtaining an element of power that his relative possesses (the Sparda and Perfect Amulet for Vergil, and the Azoth for Lorenzo), and even tries to kill his relative to acquire it. Furthermore, they both have the same hairstyle (Lorenzo on hard mode), and both games were made by Capcom. *Throughout the game, Lorenzo has been spying on Fiona for the whole time. One disturbing fact is that he pleasurably watches over Fiona through a peekhole, where she spends time changing her clothes. *One of Lorenzo's attacks on Fiona (the blue wave that shoots out from his hands) resemble a curse in Harry Potter series called The Killing Curse or "Avada Kedavra", since Fiona will instantly die if the blue waves hit her. However, this has not been confirmed yet. *The character of Lorenzo is possibly inspired by the famous alchemist Paracelsus, whose real name was Philippus Aureolus Theophrastus Bombastus von Honenheim. Paracelsus introduced the idea that, on another level, the cosmos is fashioned from three spiritual substances: the tria prima of mercury, sulfur, and salt (three of the words to print on the plates to complete the three-headed dragon puzzle). Another fact that could demonstrate this theory is the library enigma, in which there are 3 books to arrange on the shelves, but there are 5 authors: Agrippa, Fulkanelli, Flamel, Sangerman, and Paraculeus (possibly a misspelling of the name "Paracelsus") . This last one has no book to arrange. Gallery Lorenzoage.png|Middle-aged and young Lorenzo. Lorenzo_costumes.png|Costumes. HGart_(16).png|Concept art. HGart_(17).png|Concept art. HGart_(18).png|Concept art. HGart_(19).png|Concept art. lorenzo age regression.png|Lorenzo's age regression. Lorenzo_portraits.png|Portraits. Belli, Lorenzo Belli, Lorenzo Belli, Aureolus Lorenzo Belli, Aureolus Lorenzo Belli,Aureolus Lorenzo Category:Deceased